The Call
by Gisella Chiba
Summary: Por aquellas llamadas que nunca iban a ser contestadas...ubicado en el ultimo arco, pensamientos cortos de Serena con respecto a la partida de Darien. Y su vuelta.


***************The Call***************

*It started out as a feeling

Empezó como un sentimiento*

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya desde que te marchaste? ¿Sabes mi amado Darien? Te extraño, te extraño más de lo que piensas, más de lo que es humanamente posible, si tan solo…

*Which then grew into a hope

El cual después creció en una esperanza*

Pero yo tengo fe, confió ciegamente en ti, sé que volverás a mi lado, que de un momento a otro regresaras y me sonreirás, como solo tú sabes hacerlo.

*Which then turned into a quiet thought

Cual después regresa con un pensamiento tranquilo*

Cada día te llamo, sé que no me contestaras pero no te imaginas la tranquilidad que siento al volver escuchar tu masculina voz por el teléfono, aquella grabación, esa que te obligue a hacer diciendo que sería lindo que las otras personas escuchasen tu voz, recuerdo que te sonrojaste y me pareciste aún más tierno de lo normal, soltaste un suspiro y lo hiciste. Por mí, lo hiciste por mí.

*Which then turned into a quiet word

Cual después regresa con una palabra tranquila*

Antes de marcharte dijiste que me amabas y como prueba física de ello me obsequiaste este hermoso anillo, las chicas dicen que es de compromiso, ¿Es así mi amado Darien? Porque yo gustosa te esperaría toda la vida para cumplir esa cálida promesa, porque cuando me siento sola, solo tengo que recordar esas palabras.

*And then that word grew louder and louder

Y entonces esa palabra creció fuerte y más fuerte*

En mi corazón tu dulce voz resuena con fuerza, cada vez que siento tristeza por tu partida, miro tu fotografía y te recuerdo, tus palabras me llenan y me tranquilizan, porque sé que tú siempre me decías la verdad. Pero a veces mi corazón titubea, él dijo que quería reemplazarte…

*'Til it was a battle cry

Hasta que fue un grito de guerra*

Y tu voz resuena fuerte como un relámpago, ¿Cómo podría alguien reemplazar al amor de mi vida? Mi corazón comienza una batalla para mantenerte en mí, para atesorar el más hermoso obsequio que me diste, pero te sigo extrañando, ¿Por qué no me llamas mi príncipe?

*I'll come back

Volveré*

Me siento perdida sin ti, sin tu presencia y tu amor puro y sincero, cuando tú vuelvas, yo volveré a la vida.

*When you call me

Cuando me llames*

Prometo esperar pacientemente aunque duela, porque quiero que cuando tú regreses encuentres todo como lo dejaste, mi amor por ti seguirá intacto.

*No need to say goodbye

No necesitas decir adiós*

Por eso no es necesario una despedida, tu volverás, mi corazón lo sabe. Y cuando estés aquí nunca mas no separaremos.

*Just because everything's changing

Solo porque todo está cambiando*

Eh cambiado mucho, me siento más segura en las batallas y a veces pudo sonreír alegremente sin ti, pero solo a veces, no creas que te eh olvidado pero a mi alrededor todo está cambiando, las chicas también, todo cambia con el tiempo…

*Doesn't mean it's never been this way before

No quiere decir que nunca ha sido de esta manera antes*

Recuerdo que una vez platicando en tu departamento dijiste que las personas no cambiaban, han pasado tan solo días desde que creí que sí, ahora me doy cuenta de que tenías razón, no cambiamos, solo maduramos, tú me enseñaste eso.

*All you can do is try to know

Todo lo que puedes hacer es intentar saber*

Estoy aprendiendo de mis errores, de momentos que atesoro en mis memorias, para que cuando vuelvas te las pueda contar con todo detalle para que así puedas saber de todo lo que te has perdido.

*Who your friends are as you head off to the war

Quienes son tus amigos mientras te distraes de la guerra*

Una de las cosas que también extraño es que cuando tú estabas a mi lado me distraías con cualquier cosa para que al menos olvidara momentáneamente los problemas que nos aquejan por nuestras vidas pasadas…mis amigas ahora cumplen esa función, pero yo quiero que seas tú.

*Pick a star on the dark horizon

Escoge una estrella en el oscuro horizonte*

La estrella más hermosa para mi brilla de un resplandeciente dorado, ¿Cómo no podría saber cuál es la tuya? Si conozco tu alma tan bien como tú conoces la mía, mis lágrimas caen sin control, porque ya sé porque no llamabas.

*And follow the light

Y sigue la luz*

Mi corazón, mi alma y mi cuerpo quieren seguirte, si esta batalla no termina bien, te seguiré donde sea que estés.

*You'll come back

Volverás*

Pero si todo termina bien ¿Volverás? Siento miedo al pensar que no podría verte más

*when it's over

Cuando esto acabe*

Necesito volver a ver tu hermoso rostro, volver a escuchar el frenético latir de tu corazón cuando reposo mi cabeza sobre tu pecho, necesito hundirme en mi océano, te necesito Darien, vuelve por favor.

*No need to say goodbye

No necesitas decir adiós*

Yo nunca podría decirte adiós, jamás podría alejarme de ti dejarte marchar para siempre, entre nosotros no puede existir un adiós.

*You'll come back when it's over  
No need to say goodbye*

*Now we're back to the beginning

Ahora estamos de vuelta al comienzo*

¿Sabes la alegría que me inundo cuando te vi? Mis lágrimas volvieron a brotar de mí, pero esta vez de felicidad pura, te extrañaba tanto mi amado Darien.

*It's just a feeling and no one knows yet

Es solo un sentimiento y ahora se sabe aun*

Fue eso un doloroso pero necesario sentimiento para comprender cuanto te amo, porque los obstáculos se deben superar, ahora lo sé.

*But just because they can't feel it too

Pero solo porque ellos no pueden sentirlo también*

Nadie puede entender nuestro amor, creo que es porque no han podido sentirlo, vivirlo y llenarse de él.

*Doesn't mean that you have to forget

No quiere decir que tienes que olvidarlo*

Esta experiencia nos hará más fuertes, nos hará valorar lo que tenemos y que muchos no han tenido la dicha de disfrutar, no debemos olvidarlo, aunque nos duela debemos mantenerlo en nuestros recuerdos para así disfrutar del otro con más intensidad.

*Let your memories grow stronger and stronger

Deja que tus recuerdos crezcan fuertes y más fuertes*

No es el primer ni último obstáculo que tendremos que superar juntos por eso debemos mantener fuertes nuestras memorias, no las deseches, llámame y recordemos juntos.

*'Til they're before your eyes

Hasta que estén ante tus ojos*

Y cuando estemos frente a frente sigamos hablando mirándonos a los ojos y viendo el amor en ellos, los recuerdos se volverán más vividos si los compartimos juntos y solos.

*You'll come back

Volverás*

Ahora que has vuelto me siento completa, porque sé que siempre estarás ahí para mí.

*When they call you

Cuando te llamen*

A partir de ahora solo necesitamos llamarnos y correremos a los brazos del otro, porque nuestro amor ya no puede ser contenido por más tiempo, hemos esperado demasiado. Este amor es infinito como el universo, podemos sentir el corazón del otro desde la distancia, nuestro cuerpo reacciona ante la presencia del otro, jamás hemos podido despedirnos porque nos amamos demasiado. Por eso…

*No need to say goodbye

No necesitas decir adiós*

You'll come back  
When they call you  
No need to say goodbye.

* * *

Escuchando la canción de Regina Spektor "The Call" recordé la ultima temporada, aquellas veces en que Serena llamaba al departamento de Darien solo para escuchar su voz, aunque sea por unos segundos.


End file.
